


小题大做

by DeloreWipps, Faith Wood (faithwood)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeloreWipps/pseuds/DeloreWipps, https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood
Summary: 出于某些不可深究的原因，德拉科深深迷上了波特的头发。这可不是什么好兆头。





	小题大做

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Storm in a Teacup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485218) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> 如果有什么问题，都是我的错，原作非常棒。

*

都是波特太久不去理发的错。

救世主那头黑发总是乱糟糟的，但近来它们更是变本加厉，在波特耳旁卷曲，轻抚过他的脸颊，要不是有镜片挡着，那双绿眼睛都怕是要被戳瞎了。

不论何时，只要那些该死的头发落在波特的脸上，德拉科就感到一阵酥痒难耐。

然而显而易见，波特对他那头乱毛毫不关心。他总是任由头发贴在脸上，最多伸手拨弄一下，如果一会儿它们再讨厌地荡回去，他就干脆置之不理。

有那么一缕头发格外顽固，它稍长一些，支楞出来，总是在波特的右颊边荡来荡去，这使它成了为数不多的、能引起波特恼怒的东西之一。但这有什么用呢？他大可不耐烦地伸手去抓，它永远如故。

德拉科确信无疑，他总有一天会按捺不住自己，然后一道咒语甩过去，把波特脑袋上那堆乱七八糟彻底变没。

*

如果德拉科对自己再坦诚些，他就会发现并不仅仅是波特的头发让他心烦意乱。那些疯狂迷恋救世主的粉丝们，波特那闻所未闻的装晕技巧与职业假笑……这些都是罪魁祸首。

德拉科忍不住将霍格沃茨的学生与波特那头乱毛做了个比较，二者简直一模一样：黑漆漆又乱糟糟，无一不在声嘶力竭喊着哈利波特有多伟大。

当然，他们现在好了一些，不再到处追着波特跑了，但这只是因为一番折磨后波特终于学聪明了一点：别在粉丝面前落荒而逃，这会留给他们浮想联翩的空间。

但总有人想跟波特说些什么，想给波特看什么，想送给波特什么。他们在走廊里拦住他好跟他握手，送他巧克力，问他防御咒怎么使，跟他聊两句今天的天气怎么样、下周的天气怎么样——非常巧，那是个霍格莫德周——然后顺理成章地引出了“噢哈利你要跟谁去”或者“你愿意跟我一起去吗”的问句。

波特就会笑一笑，摇摇头转身离开，没过几秒就幽灵般人间蒸发了。又是隐形斗篷的妙用。

没人知道波特消失后去了哪里。格兰杰和韦斯莱或许知道，但他们守口如瓶。根据最热门的说法，波特跑走是为了跟某个——真他妈幸运的——姑娘共度春宵。如果事实当真如此，至少这还能解释他的头发为什么总是那么乱。

然而谁能因为德拉科好奇而责怪他呢？怕是没人不好奇吧。不过考虑到他曾花了整整一年时间想方设法将食死徒带进城堡里，也并不是所有人都像他一样了解霍格沃茨的密道网络。

尽管德拉科不愿去想这些知识是怎么来的，但终于找到波特的藏身之处时，他还是对此心怀感激。

波特的去向其实也不算个惊天大秘密，就在四楼狭长的走廊里。那儿墙壁凹进去一部分，留出一个小小的空间，波特就坐在那里，阳光穿透玻璃静静洒在他身上，窗户外就是波光粼粼的黑湖。他独自一人，面前摆着书本，跟做爱两个字八竿子打不着关系。

德拉科向他走去。波特抬起头来，眨了眨眼，一缕黑发尽职尽责地轻搔着他的右颊。

“对不起，”德拉科赶在对方开口前匆忙说，“我不知道这里已经有人占了。”

“我……”

一滴墨水在波特的羽毛笔尖摇摇欲坠，落到了泛黄的羊皮纸上。德拉科瞥了一眼，看见那上面除了乱涂乱画外一片空白。

“我不知道还有其他人来过这里，这儿是——”一丝不确定的微笑爬上波特的嘴角，“你的地盘还是怎么着？”

德拉科以前只来过一回，还是在两年前。

“有时候我会来，”他耸耸肩，回了波特一个微笑，“不过没关系，我再找个地方。”然后他作势转身离开。

波特急忙站起来：“别！我不是有意的！我来这儿的时候从没遇到过其他人，所以我还以为……”他把羊皮纸一股脑扫进书包里，回身捡起几本书，“我这就走。”

这能完美概括他俩回到霍格沃茨后的相处模式——双方都心照不宣地彬彬有礼，仿佛憋着一口气想看看谁能比谁更友好似的。

德拉科现在还不打算认输。

“用不着，波特，真的。你在学习呢，我不过就是来这儿盯着墙发呆。”

“太好了，看来我装得挺唬人是不是？”波特大笑起来，一边把最后一本书塞进包里，“这样万一赫敏找来，我至少还有话说。”

“我明白了。所以你来这儿其实是要自慰？”

波特被口水呛了一下，满脸猝不及防。

“呃，没有，那会很尴尬，万一——”

“万一赫敏找来。”德拉科哼了一声，突然感觉有什么不对，又匆匆改口道，“我是说格兰杰。”

他只是无意识地重复了一遍波特的话，又不是说他私下里会叫格兰杰赫敏，就好像他们是朋友、或者想成为朋友似的。

波特憋笑憋的很辛苦，脸都涨红了。现在他或许就要跑去昭告天下了——德拉科偷偷叫格兰杰的教名，德拉科没准暗恋她，吧啦吧啦吧啦。

现在波特那头黑发放肆地张牙舞爪着，有一缕甚至垂到了那对圆镜片后面，逗弄着波特的睫毛，让他的每一次眨眼都更叫人心烦意乱。

德拉科必须走了，他怕自己做出些蠢事来。例如给波特下咒让他变成秃头，或者更糟糕——他可能会真的走过去，伸手拂去波特脸颊旁那撮不听话的头发。

“我也不是非这里不可，波特。”他说，“把这儿当成你的地盘吧。”

不等波特再开口，他转身匆匆离开。

*

晚些时候德拉科突然想到，那条走廊和那个小小的、明亮的角落很适合安静学习。他的出现亵渎了那片独处圣地，波特大抵不会再去了，所以从今往后，他完全可以将它据为己有。

于是第二天德拉科拎着书本、羽毛笔和羊皮纸，再次来到了那条走廊。他盘起腿席地而坐，变出一块漂浮在空中的木板充当桌子。那木板不大稳定，只要德拉科落笔前思考的时间稍微长一点，它就开始上下弹跳、抖来抖去，但他还是设法完成了变形课论文的重要部分——然后波特再次出现了。

“出现”一词并不贴切，因为波特根本就是从入口处挂毯里噗的一下钻了出来，脸色涨红，气喘吁吁，只有脑袋、胸膛和一条胳膊孤零零悬在半空中。

“所以为什么，”德拉科说，“你能在面对黑魔王的时候挺直腰板，却在一个小姑娘想送你巧克力时落荒而逃？”

波特喘着粗气盯着他，粗鲁地把头发扫到一边。这让德拉科感觉有些微妙。

“我以为你很少来这里。”

德拉科点点头：“今天恰好是个例外。”

看来这次波特不打算跟他玩那个“看看谁能比谁更友好”的游戏了。他嘟囔了一句“那好吧”，然后挣扎着把隐形斗篷拽过肩膀，试图重新盖住自己。

“别蠢了，波特，这里足够坐下两个人，我也不是聒噪的鹦鹉。如果你不是来这儿自慰的，那就坐下学习吧，我保证不送你巧克力——也不会跟你说话或者用任何方式骚扰你。”

波特一把拽下隐形衣，站在原地没动，瞪着德拉科。

“我就是来自慰的。”他最后说，但还是走了过来。

德拉科警惕地看着波特一屁股坐在他对面：“如果你敢射的哪儿都是，波特，我这就阿瓦达了你。”

“我尽力。”波特把泛着银光的隐形斗篷塞进包里，又拽出他的变形课论文，“我猜你是不会把作业借我抄的，对吧？”

“可以，”德拉科说，“每句一加隆。”

波特冲他惊讶地一挑眉，眼角眉梢紧接着染上笑意，在德拉科眼里迷人得过分。他脸庞明亮，眼睛碧绿，牙齿洁白，脸颊泛着淡淡的粉色。那缕熟悉的黑发又落在他右颊旁荡来荡去，德拉科怒视着它。

“敬谢不敏，”波特摇摇头，拿出一根羽毛笔，“不过你至少能帮我变张桌子出来吧？就要你那种的。”

德拉科绞尽脑汁思考着不这么做的理由，但他那只不听话的手已经捡起了魔杖：“如果它能让你闭嘴的话。”

桌子落在他俩面前，而波特听话地闭了嘴。

德拉科重新低下头写论文，竭力按捺住偷瞄波特的冲动。

*

第二天他们又在那条走廊里不期而遇。

“你管这个叫很少来？”波特说。

“我改主意了，”德拉科说，“这儿就是我的地盘。”

波特叹了口气，转身欲走。

“你可以留下。”德拉科忙补充道，“只要保持安静就行，也别因为我在这里就唉声叹气。”

然后再去理个发，他在心里补充道。

波特探究地盯着他看了两秒：“你来这儿不就是为了一个人呆着吗？”

“我来这儿是因为这里没人一直盯着我看，而你不会那么做的不是吗？”

最后一句话不免染上了些苦涩的意味，他希望波特没听出来。

波特点点头，把头扭向一边，好像真的在证明他没这个兴趣一样。然后他照例坐在德拉科对面，沉默地看着后者为他变出一张上弹下跳的桌子。

*

学习时波特是个意料之外的好搭档。他很安静，既不会像高尔一样嘟嘟囔囔，也不会像潘西一样不停叹气，更不会像布雷斯一样抖腿搓手指。

他常常走神，一动不动地盯着羊皮纸，瞪大眼睛，紧抿着唇。有时那双绿眼睛里流露出一丝令人不安的脆弱，有时则是愤怒——那紧绷与怒火让德拉科想起决战那天，救世主握着他的魔杖指向伏地魔时的神情。

德拉科不愿去想波特究竟回想起了什么，尽管他已经好奇得快爆炸了。有那么几次，当他们的学习时光临近尾声时，“你在想什么”几个字就在他舌尖来回滚动，但他把它们又咽了回去，换成其他无关紧要的问句。

“你有多余的羽毛笔吗？”有一次他这么问道。

波特的目光猛然一闪，转过来紧紧锁住德拉科的视线，带来一阵宛如实质的灼热触感。下一秒他垂下眼睛，那凝视消失了。

“当然。”波特回答，从书包里拽出一根羽毛笔递给德拉科，后者伸手接过，他们的指尖一触即分。那根笔破破烂烂的，德拉科用它写下的字歪歪扭扭，像是在颤抖。

“就凭这份作业，新变形术老师是个巨怪没跑了。”另一次德拉科如此说道。

波特眨眨眼，然后摇了摇头：“别这么侮辱巨怪，它们酷多了，至少还有根又大又粗的棍子。我敢打赌塔姆教授的棍子可要细多了。”

“所以你的棍子也又大又粗咯？”德拉科没管住自己的嘴。

“谁不是呢？”波特露齿而笑，低下头继续写他的论文。

接下来的一整天里，德拉科一直在想“又大又粗的棍子”。

“如果你帮我写黑魔法防御术的论文，我就帮你写魔药学的。”有一天德拉科建议道。

波特满脸惊喜，甚至伸手拂去了脸颊旁那缕愚蠢的头发，就好像他猜到了它们会让德拉科心烦意乱一样。

*

他们的论文都拿到了高分。一周以后波特再次出现在老地方，面色涨红，神情焦躁，有些奇怪。他烦躁不安地用笔戳着羊皮纸，直到德拉科丧失了最后的耐心。

“怎么了，波特？”

波特抬起头，久久地凝视着他，久到德拉科已经想出了赞美波特那双漂亮绿眼睛的十五种不同修辞方法。

然后波特说：“我是同性恋。”

德拉科一时噎住了，脑子里光速闪出几个念头：他是不是应该给自己的耳朵来个清理一新？或者给波特施个“禁止胡言乱语”咒？

“我喜欢男孩。”或许是德拉科的沉默让波特觉得有必要解释一下，于是他说，“我想和男孩上床。”

然后他补充道：“当然不是所有男孩，也就那么几个吧。我也不介意和女孩上床，特别是运动型的、开朗有趣的姑娘。不过大多数时候我还是想着男孩，或者说绝大多数时候，事实上我想得太频繁了。”

德拉科终于找回了自己的声音，它之前可能是顺着喉咙跌进了胃里，现在听起来更像是一阵干巴巴的耳语。

“你为什么要告诉我这个？”

波特仍然凝视着他，绿眼睛睁得很大。

“因为我得告诉什么人，我都快憋疯了。而且你……唔，你也不能告诉其他人，对吧？”

德拉科一直讨厌别人告诉他什么能做、什么不能做，于是他向波特保证道：“我能。”

“是啊，我猜，但没人会信你的。他们只会觉得你在胡编乱造诋毁我。”

这句话很伤人。的确是事实，没错，但依旧伤人。

波特也一定意识到了，赶忙说：“对不起，我的错。有时候我不知道该怎么跟你好好说话。”

“我懂。”德拉科说，“对一个彻头彻尾的基佬来说，这态度算是正常了。”

波特突然不确定地笑了：“你是在嘲笑我对吧？我永远都分不清你什么时候是在开玩笑。”

“我很严肃，从来不开玩笑。”德拉科说，“现在请你安静地幻想和男孩上床，我还有篇论文要写。”

波特爆发出一阵无声的、上气不接下气的大笑。德拉科变出一张漂浮桌，它嗖地飞向波特，重重撞在他胸膛上，总算让他闭上了嘴。

小角落终于安静了下来，但德拉科的笔落在羊皮纸上，半天也写不下一个字。他透过余光悄悄瞥着救世主，感到空气稀薄，呼吸困难，视野模糊。

他努力不去想波特现在脑子里都装着些什么。

*

四天后的傍晚，波特满脸控诉的审视着他的魔咒课作业，就好像他命令它把自己写完却惨遭拒绝一样。

窗外夕阳西下，暮色四合，一缕轻而暖的阳光透过玻璃轻抚着他的脸颊，给他的嘴唇染上一抹艳色。他无意识的用牙齿蹂躏着下唇，几秒后松开，再次咬住，让它显得愈发红肿而饱满。那缕黑发又偷偷垂下来，搭在他的鼻梁上。

“你告诉你的朋友们了吗？”德拉科问。

波特晃了下脑袋，抬起头看他，那缕头发被这个动作甩到了一边，于是只好骚扰波特的眉毛来自娱自乐。

“告诉他们那份超凡脱俗的魔药学论文不是我写的？当然没，赫敏快嫉妒死我了。她控诉我又作弊，但没证据。”

“我是在问你告没告诉他们你想跟男孩上床，白痴。”德拉科忍不住嘴角上扬，“我的论文的确超凡脱俗，你敢否认吗？”

然后他眨眨眼，突然反应过来：“等等，你是说她指控你又作弊？你以前就干过？在魔药课上作弊？——哦，哦！我知道了，六年级！”

波特那张漂浮桌弹了起来，他赶紧用笔在纸上点了一下，它这才消停下来。

“我不是，我没有。”

“你没干嘛？没作弊？没告诉他们你是同性恋？”

“都没。”

“为什么？”

波特悲伤地摇摇头：“因为作弊是不对的。”

“破特。”

“再说了，我不过是照着另一套辅导书说的进行操作，严格来说那不算是作弊。”

“破特，我是在问你那股刚萌生的对男孩的渴望。”他皱起眉，“谁写的辅导书？”

“其实也不算是新萌生的吧，我以前就对男孩子有过幻想。”波特突然晃了一下神——或许此时此刻他脑子里就在上演着什么不可言说的小剧场——然后眨眨眼，补充道，“斯内普写的。”

“斯内普写辅导书教你如何导演脑内小剧场？”

波特皱皱眉头，那缕头发又掉下来，垂在他眼睛前方，马上就要把眼睛戳瞎了，他赶紧摇摇头把它甩到一边。

“六年级的时候我有本旧魔药课本，里边写满了斯内普的笔记，我照着他说的做了，所以魔药学才经常拿优。”

“六年级的时候斯内普不教我们魔药学。”德拉科指出，然后发觉话题被引开了。还有一件更重要的事情要问。

他装出一副漠不关心的神色，冷淡地问：“所以你以前都在幻想谁？”

“金妮?韦斯莱。”波特透过睫毛看他，微笑起来，“还有，斯内普当时的确不教魔药学了，这正是问题所在。我根本没听斯拉格霍恩的课，反倒一直用斯内普的旧书，跟着他书上的笔记走。”

“金妮?韦斯莱不是个男孩。而且，波特，不知道你意识到没有，之前的五年里你一直都在听斯内普的课，为什么当时你就学不好呢？”

“可能因为我不知道那是他的书吧，我一直都不喜欢听他讲话。还有你刚问我对谁有幻想，的确是金妮没错，虽然最近一次也是在两年前了。其他人的小剧场偶尔也闪现一下。”

“所以那是谁？学生？教授？魁地奇明星？”没准是维克多?克鲁姆，谁都对他有幻想。

“你说的全有。”

“你的思想真龌龊。”

“谁不是呢？”

“我。我是个很专一的人。”

“哦？那你的唯一爱好是谁？”

德拉科不得不思考一下。

“一个模糊的影子，我也不知道是谁。”他最终决定这么回答，“但它口活不错。”

波特大笑出声。

这话听起来有点搞笑，但令人悲伤的是，它是事实。德拉科觉得自己恐怕是缺乏想象力，至少没法给它想一张真脸出来，不过他喜欢自己那个模糊的、认不出来是谁的影子。给它一副面容会让幻想变得真实，而真实通常引向巨大的失望。

“你应该告诉他们。”德拉科说。

“关于你那个口活一级棒的影子朋友？”

“说真的，你到底在害怕什么？格兰杰和韦斯莱难道不是随时准备为你献出生命吗？你在采访里一直这么说。”

哦，操。

“你读我的采访？”

当然了，波特怎么能错过这个细节。

“经常。你的采访是每周六晚斯莱特林休息室的保留节目，我朗诵得声情并茂。”

波特爆笑出声，笑声不大，肩膀却抖得厉害。

一股暖流涌上德拉科的胸膛。波特觉得他有趣。

“我懂，”波特笑了半天才冷静下来，喘口气接着说，“我都能想象出来他们会怎么反应。”

“赫敏肯定会坚定不移地支持我，告诉我一切都好，没准她还会坚持说自己早看出苗头来了，尽管她以前可能什么都没发现。罗恩肯定会特别尴尬，然后狠狠在我背上锤两下，再努力把我和查理撮合到一块。他一直在说查理是同性恋，好吧其实所有人都这么觉得。”

查理可能是韦斯莱兄弟中的某一个，红毛家实在太多人了，德拉科分不清他们谁是谁。

“查理是脸上有疤的那个？缺了一只耳朵的那个？还是戴眼镜的那个？”

“呃，都不是，他是体格健硕的那个，养龙。”

“哦。”

体格健硕，养龙。

“那最好还是什么都别说了。你不会想和龙搞到一块的，它们可不是毛茸茸的小乖乖。”

“最后我还是会告诉他们的。”波特说。

当然了，救世主可不怕龙。

“我只是……这些天我们坐在休息室里，罗恩和赫敏在讨论毕业以后要做什么、在哪儿生活，都是些你能想到最平常不过的闲聊。他们在规划未来的生活，这么多年来头一次不用为我提心吊胆。我只是觉得现在不是个坦白的好时机。”

“我明白了。你觉得内疚，因为这么多年以来你和你的小问题永远是话题的中心，现在你决定不去打扰你朋友们难得的宁静，但有些话不说出来又憋得慌，所以你觉得我是个倾诉的好人选，对吧？”

波特的脚抽动了一下，可能是想踹德拉科一脚，想想又觉得算了。

“你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋（阴茎）你知道吗？”

德拉科忍俊不禁：“那我还挺幸运的，你喜欢混蛋（阴茎）。”

波特怒视着他，冷哼一声：“这可是你先挑起来的。我只是在想我自己的事，根本没打算打扰我们高贵的马尔福少爷。”

这是假话。波特一直都在打扰他，用他的头发他的嘴唇还有他明亮的脸庞。

“我就是问问，”德拉科说，“谁知道你能跟我掏心掏肺说了这么多。我只想知道‘我支持基佬小波特’的徽章现在能不能开始卖，它们已经准备好大批次生产了。”

波特满脸茫然，不知道是该笑还是该甩一个魔咒在德拉科脸上：“你是在开玩笑，对吧？”

“我认真的。还是原来的徽章，就是图案变了下，我把‘波特臭大粪’改成了‘波特sucks’，你懂我的意思。”

德拉科预料中的严正抗议并没有出现。波特的嘴唇张了张，然后出乎意料地脸红了。他低头盯着作业本，摇摇头说：“你在开玩笑。”

那之后他再没抬起头来，脸颊红彤彤的，半个多小时后才慢慢褪下去。

德拉科发现自己的论文根本写不下去。他的漂浮桌上弹下跳，就是不肯停歇。而波特就坐在他对面，脑子里可能正转着什么奇怪的想法……好吧，这还让人怎么集中注意力？

那天晚上，德拉科一直在回想他们的谈话。他决定用“发疯”和“荒谬”两个词来形容它，他的回答也不够尖锐或者有趣。但波特涨红的脸总是在他脑子里徘徊不去，给他带来一种微妙的愉悦感。

*

周六早晨德拉科心情很好。他比平时早起了些，一手抄着兜向魁地奇球场走去，打算趁着波特训练的时候堵他。一枚徽章就攥在他手心里，他昨天刚刚给它施过咒，想把它送给波特，好证明自己之前说的不是假话。波特要么会吓一大跳，要么会傻笑，而这两种情况都是德拉科的快乐源泉。

当然，波特早就到了，正骑着火弩箭在场地上空一圈一圈盘旋，不过他不是一个人。这天天空晴朗，微风和煦，远处零零散散几个学生骑着扫帚，乱七八糟打着即兴比赛，其他人站在看台上为他们鼓掌欢呼。

德拉科转身欲走，却被波特眼尖地看见了。后者忙倾身一个俯冲追上他，急急一刹停在他面前，然后往后飘了一点，低下头冲他笑得像个喝醉了的傻子。

“希望你手里拿的是个飞贼，马尔福。”波特率先开口，“如果你敢的话就松手让它飞，看看咱们谁先抓到它。”

他的脸很红，汗水顺着下颌的线条一路向下，最后渗进衣领里。看样子救世主一定是飞了一个多小时，发疯似地在空中俯冲盘旋，好炫耀他超凡的飞行技巧。

德拉科攥着那枚徽章，手指下意识收紧了。如果这是个飞贼该多好——他根本没料到波特会邀请他，在那个壁龛之外他们本不该有任何交集。

“不是飞贼，对不起。”

波特仰头看看天空：“我们或许可以偷一个别人的。”

“我连扫帚都没带，波特。”

“那就很奇怪了，我不得不说。”

波特从扫帚上跳下来，上前一步，离德拉科更近了。他周遭空气都是暖的，随着他的动作一并靠近，又轻又缓地将德拉科包裹在其中。

“我只是想——”

“和我一对一打场比赛？”波特促狭地歪歪嘴角，向前倾身，压低了嗓音说，“承认吧。”

温暖的呼吸拂过德拉科的脸颊，他的心脏漏了一拍，杂乱无章地悸动着，几乎带来一阵抽痛。

“哈利！”有人大喊，听声音像是韦斯莱，“我们要去吃早饭了！你来吗？”

波特转头看向远处，德拉科趁机深吸了一口气。

“好的，等我一分钟！”波特大喊，然后重新转向德拉科，微微扬起下巴，“除非你改主意了。”

他靠得太近了。那么温暖，那么明亮，他的眼睛里洒满了阳光。

但一定是有什么出错了。这个时刻出了差错，这个世界出了差错，波特身上也出了差错。

他凝视着德拉科的眼神，他的微笑，他泛着红晕的脸庞。他的头发。他那头乱糟糟的、愚蠢的黑发，每一缕头发都在他脸颊上肆意伸展。他的轮廓过于清晰，也过于明亮，在这个晦暗的世界中格格不入。

德拉科摇摇头，甩开这些想法。

“那好吧，”波特夸张地叹了口气，转身欲走，“你的损失。”

德拉科来不及多想什么，下意识地出声喊道：“等等！”

有什么东西变了，但德拉科还没有弄明白。波特抽身离开得太快，那个瞬间随之消逝。他不能就这么拍拍屁股走掉。

“嗯？”波特转头看他，一边伸手把脸上的几缕头发拨开。但他没成功，最长也最烦人的那一缕还留在那儿，德拉科再也忍受不了了。他终于忍无可忍。

他抽出了魔杖。

“呃，”波特盯着它眨眨眼，嗓音里满是迷惑，却依然含着笑意，“你打算给我下咒还是怎么着？”

“不，”德拉科说，“这很重要。相信我，站着别动。”

波特照做了。

只要一个小小的消失咒，那缕头发就再也不会出现了，那头黑发会整齐很多。波特应该感激涕零。

德拉科的目光移向波特的脸颊，那里的皮肤泛着粉色，红晕顺着脖颈一直向下延伸，隐没在领口之下，消失在了衬衫下的某个部位。

“消隐无踪。”他耳语道。

魔杖顶端射出一道耀眼的光芒，但那缕头发还在原处，德拉科简直没法相信自己的眼睛。

波特的头发完好无损，但他的衣服不见了。

远处传来一声尖叫，紧接着喘息、尖叫、大笑和口哨声掺杂在一起哄然而起，几乎把球场的天空掀翻了。波特的眼睛瞪大了，他赤裸着站在球场中央，德拉科的魔杖尖还平指着他没放下。

远处人们更加群情激昂了，黑压压一片朝着他们冲过来。而波特就站在那里，浑身赤裸，盯着德拉科，满脸不可置信。

德拉科张了张嘴：“我没想——”

他该说点什么？没有理由，没有借口，他都不知道刚刚是什么附了他的身。他为什么这么干？为什么非要现在对那缕头发动手？时间转换器究竟在哪儿他为什么找不到？

德拉科后退一步，实践了脑子里闪出来的第一个念头：他转身逃跑了。

不久后，他坐在城堡一个无人的角落里，突然意识到他把徽章弄丢了。

*

接下来整整一周，德拉科不得不反复告诉自己世界末日还没来，事情也没他想的那么糟糕。

波特的朋友们非常，非常暴怒，恨不得调动脸部所有的肌肉向德拉科怒吼咆哮。德拉科经历过更糟的，这一次他们甚至没向他下咒。麦格教授扣了斯莱特林一百分，还特意罚他去海格那里义务劳动，但这些跟他的痛苦比起来根本不值一提。

他成了很多人的秘密英雄，真是种非常新鲜的体验。有人设法拍下了波特的裸照，不知多少学生一连几个小时盯着那些照片痴笑不止。他们一见到德拉科就冲他竖大拇指。

这场面本该让人发笑，但德拉科只觉得一把刀嵌在他的血肉里，肆意翻搅着他的内脏。波特在看他，波特不看他，有人对着波特的照片流口水，波特红着脸被迫离开大厅，他无法再去壁龛写作业……每当这些时候，德拉科就会感到那把刀抽出来，又深深捅进去，几乎将他的胸膛贯穿。他不敢再去那条走廊，尽管他知道波特再也不会出现在那里了。

其实两天之后他才感觉到那把刀插在那儿，它花了四十八小时刺破他的皮肤，穿透他的骨髓，让他束手无策。那个深夜他挣扎着从炽热而肮脏的梦中醒来，伸手触到身下潮湿的床单，猛然意识到：波特是他的朋友。兜兜转转这么多年，波特成了他的朋友。

但现在不是了。

从那一刻起，刀刃穿透血肉的剧痛再也没有停止过。

他曾想过向波特解释，想过很多次。他会告诉波特自己无意羞辱他，他只是想帮他整整头发。但波特当然不会相信他，因为连德拉科自己都心知肚明，头发不过是个借口。这个想法让他心口的刀捅得更深了些。

从好的方面想想，既然他已经心如刀绞、心如死灰，还有什么能让他害怕呢？德拉科需要这份勇气，特别是海格让他一个人到禁林里采集两耳草的时候——他要采一个特殊的品种，口味独特，脾气糟糕，用来酿酒特别好。如果是从前，德拉科一定会向魔法部投诉学校虐待学生，竟然强迫他和海格一起做这么低劣的活计，但现在对他来说，这又算得了什么呢？

森林黑暗而死寂，散发着腐朽和危险的味道，完美反映了德拉科此时的心境。他找到一片长满了两耳草的土地，禁不住松了一口气，这意味着不需要再往禁林深处走了。他把海格给他的皮袋搁在一边，伸长了手去拔草，格外留心不要让它们碰到膝盖。

这些险恶的植物喜欢悄悄接近猎物，一下缠住它，然后打上坚固的结慢慢收紧，直到把猎物勒死。拔两耳草的诀窍在于迅速抓住它，再立刻给它一个统统石化。它们长得张牙舞爪，乱七八糟，非常具有迷惑性地静静趴伏在地上，这让德拉科想起波特。他抓起一株草，欢欣鼓舞地给它施了个统统石化。

有什么东西藏在灌木丛里咯咯作响，德拉科面色平静。

一头夜骐俯冲下来叼走某只可怜的松鼠，德拉科稳的一批。

一股气流从他的左边吹到右边，在月色下闪过一丝流光，德拉科看了就当没看见，一声尖叫都没发。他知道那是波特。

他没尖叫，但那把刀捅得更深了，翻搅着他的心。有那么一会儿他想，可能这一切都是海格和波特的诡计，想引他到禁林里再对他动手。或许他们也会把他扒光了，扔在林子里招待狼人。这个假设让他忍不住笑了。

波特来这里显然不是为了这个。他倚着树干，一手抄兜，凝视着德拉科。“我们来谈谈”五个字就明晃晃写在他脸上。

德拉科头也不抬地说：“我很忙。”

一株草想要缠上他的手指，他甩过一个魔咒，小心翼翼地把它塞进袋子里。

“我只是想还给你这个。”

一个东西嗖地划过空中，撞在德拉科肩膀上。他用余光瞥了一眼，是那枚“我支持基佬小波特”徽章，刚好落在两耳草地上。植物伸出藤蔓缓慢包裹住它，高兴地将它吞了进去，它消失了。

“非常感谢，波特。我只做了这一个。”

一阵沉默。德拉科又拔起三株两耳草，正要塞进袋子里，波特终于开口了。

“不想告诉我你为什么那么做？”

那把刀捅得更深了，波特听起来那么受伤。

“我喜欢做徽章，你知道的。”

德拉科能感觉到波特的怒火在愈烧愈烈。他一言不发，一动不动，好像随时都可能爆炸。爆炸或许是件好事，他至少可以给德拉科下咒然后离开。

“我只想知道为什么，马尔福。我做了什么惹你生气的事吗？还是说这从头到尾都是你的计划？怎么，你是在耐心等着有一天我会乖乖站在那儿，任由你给我下咒吗？是不是从我告诉你我是同性恋的那天起，你就开始想着该怎么在大庭广众之下羞辱我？”

德拉科不知道该说什么，只好告诉他实话：“事实上我只是想帮你整整那缕蠢头发，但我失误了。”

当然了，实话听上去像个笑话。

“马尔福。”波特叹了口气。

那叹息听起来有些颤抖，仿佛正强忍着泪水。德拉科惊恐地抬头去看——波特没哭，但他脸上被背叛的失望神情却是那么清晰。

“为什么你这么讨厌我？就算我已经……为什么？”

“就算你已经怎么？”

波特踢了一脚地面：“你知道怎么。”

是的，德拉科知道。

“你是在指望我感激涕零吗？”

“不，我没想着要你感激我。我只想你少讨厌我一些。我以为我们已经和从前不一样了，我以为——”

德拉科的手指抽搐了一下，手里的两耳草直接粉身碎骨，绿色的颗粒在月光下如钻石般闪闪发亮。他攥紧了手，让它们深深硌进掌心。

波特还没说完：“你每天坐在壁龛里的时候，心里都在暗暗恨我吗？”

德拉科有种大笑出声的冲动。但他没笑，只是说：“我瞄准的是你的头发。”

“天杀的马尔福，你就不能——说实话吧，告诉我你有多讨厌我。你就是讨厌我，为什么不干脆说出来？”

德拉科深吸了一口气：“我瞄准的是你的头发。”

“马尔福——”

德拉科猛地抬起头，厉声道：“我瞄准的是你的头发，波特！”

火花从他的魔杖尖射出来，德拉科感到喉咙疼痛。

波特条件反射地绷紧了身体，准备好了反击：“行，行，我听见了，你说你想把我的头发变没而不是我的衣服。这算是什么理由？把我变成秃子难道比裸奔更好吗？”他的视线紧紧锁在德拉科脸上，“还是你真的发疯了？”

他说的没错，就在这一刻，德拉科脑子里的某根弦终于崩断了，他感受到疯狂在血液中涌动。波特的魔杖正指着他，但他不在乎。

德拉科冲向波特，压着他狠狠抵在树干上，震下来的树叶洒了他们一头。他的魔杖掉在地上，波特的魔杖卡在他们胸膛之间，但没人在乎。波特瞪大眼睛盯着他，让德拉科想起魁地奇球场的那个清晨。

“这一缕头发，就在这儿……”德拉科伸手捻起那缕黑发——最长的那一缕，最讨厌的那一缕，最喜欢波特脸颊的那一缕——哑声说，“我梦到过它。”

他梦到它，几乎每一晚。

“它是我第一眼看到的东西，你知道吗？”

波特用余光瞥着那缕头发，又将目光转回德拉科脸上，像对疯子说话一般，小心翼翼地低声道：“马尔福。”

德拉科收紧手指，拽了一下那缕头发。

“你整个人都被汗浸透了，脸上脏兮兮的。我们都脏兮兮的不是吗，大火把所有东西都变成了火焰与灰烬。我抬起头，而你就在那儿，这缕头发贴在你脸颊上。火焰太明亮了，我什么都看不见，是这缕愚蠢的头发让我认出了你。长着愚蠢头发的愚蠢波特来救我了。”

波特的眼睛比草地更加碧绿。

“你觉得我讨厌你？波特，真相可比这更糟。我现在是他们的一员了，我成了你最讨厌的那些人，那些你不得不四处躲避的人。看，我也成了你的狂热粉丝。”

“我不讨厌你，我他妈的想把所有的巧克力都送给你，只要你喜欢。我想带你去霍格莫德，给你买一整车糖浆果馅饼。看到了吗，我甚至知道你最喜欢吃什么。至于那个壁龛？那不是我的地盘。我是在找你。我花了好几个星期的时间找你藏在哪儿。然后我找到你了，我回到那儿只是想再看看你。”

“知道吗，我愿意给你写所有论文，分文不取。我甚至可以在挤满了人的魁地奇球场上脱掉衣服裸奔，只为博你一笑。”

波特极其缓慢地摇摇头：“不，你不会的。”

“我会的，至少现在肯定会。我……我真的很抱歉……”那把刀又在翻搅了，德拉科痛得说不出话来。

“你不会的。”波特重复道，“马尔福，你在……你在说胡话。如果我让你替我写论文，你肯定会让我滚一边去。”

“不，波特，你没懂我的意思。我会给你写的，不管什么论文，你要我写什么都可以。我跟那些小女孩似的，举着巧克力，走到哪儿都跟着你，满心期盼着做点什么你就会愿意对我笑一笑。”

波特微微扬起嘴角，像是在满足德拉科的愿望。

“那些巧克力里多半掺着迷情剂，你知道的。”

“那不重要。我和她们没两样，波特，你没在听我说话。”而这让德拉科心烦意乱。

因为他们靠得太近了，近到额头相贴，呼吸交缠。波特一定听到了他说的每个字，但他根本不懂。

“我现在是他们中的一员了，波特，我成了你的狂热粉丝。我只是善于隐藏罢了。”

“那你想要我的亲笔签名吗？”波特在他耳边低声呢喃。

梅林。“不想，破特。”

“你想要什么？”

波特的眼睛里倒映着他的影子，它们那么碧绿，靠得那么近。

“我想……我想停下。我不想当你的粉丝，我不想再迷恋你了，这简直是折磨。”

波特偏了偏头，微微贴近一些，耳语道：“的确是折磨，你说得对。”

他的唇贴上德拉科的。有那么一瞬间德拉科以为这是意外，但他们又做了一次，双唇相贴，温暖而柔软的触感顺着德拉科的胸膛向下蔓延，那把刀像冰一样逐渐消融。

一吻结束，德拉科向后仰头，微微离开波特的唇，哑声开口道：“你……你是在施舍我吗？”

波特笑了，温暖的呼吸拂过德拉科的脸颊：“你把我想得太高尚了，我没有施舍你。”他的手悄悄抚上德拉科的后腰，“知道吗，那不是我的藏身之处，你发现我的那天我也是第一次去。我返回去只是想再见到你。”

波特扬起嘴角，抚着德拉科后背的手微微用力，让他们更加贴近彼此：“所以我也成了你的粉丝吗？我没往这方面想过，但如果你一定要这么说……”

德拉科几乎一个字都没听进去，因为波特再一次吻了他。波特想要吻他，这个想法占据了他的全部心神。

波特的舌滑进他双唇之间。仿佛身后是万丈晴空，德拉科感到自己向后坠落，再也无法挣脱。

那本该骇人，但他只觉得满心喜悦，毛茸茸的欣喜几乎挣破他的胸膛。

“你是波特。”他贴着波特的脸颊大笑。吻顺着波特的颧骨一路向下，在下颌稍作停留，又缓缓上移，他轻轻咬着波特的耳垂，把它含在自己唇间，然后吻吻耳后那片紧致的皮肤，他的唇齿间都是波特的味道。

他低声喃喃：“愚蠢的、自大的波特。”

波特的头发扫下来，让他的鼻子痒痒的。德拉科把脸埋进那头黑发中，嗅着发丝间淡淡的苹果香，然后深吸了一口气。那一瞬间他突然意识到，不管波特的头发闻起来多么棒，都不应该成为他此时硬了的借口。

波特的手停留在德拉科的臀部上，他们的身体紧贴在一起，摇晃，颤抖，像是悬浮在地面上空。波特炽热的呼吸喷洒在德拉科的后颈上，唇舌每一次细小的挼动都让他颤抖，让快感的电流穿过他的身体。

高潮来得猝不及防，前一刻快感累积到了极点，几乎让他无法承受，下一秒它就如潮水般缓缓退去，不由分说地离开了他的身体。

但当他终于睁开眼，找回力气微微抬起头的时候，他突然意识到整个世界都变得截然不同了。这是那天清晨他在魁地奇球场看到的世界，树林阴翳，线条模糊，只有波特——后仰着头抵在树干上，半闭着眼，黑发凌乱的波特——在月光下闪闪发亮，比世间万物都要明亮。但这一次没有任何东西出了差错，这个世界完美无缺。

好吧。德拉科微微动了动。湿漉漉的裤子除外。

波特微笑起来：“你真的会给我买一车糖浆果馅饼吗？”

“我会的，”德拉科承诺道，“但一次只买一包。如果我真的一次给你买那么多，你肯定会全部吃掉然后生病的。”

“好吧。你真的会帮我写所有论文吗？”

“当然！你开心就好，我很乐意等你写完以后抄写你的论文。”

波特皱起眉头，而德拉科耸耸肩：“不怪我，英语本身就很容易出现歧义。”

波特点点头：“那你至少愿意在魁地奇球场裸奔吧？”

德拉科被一阵内疚攥住了心脏。那很公平。

“好吧，我会的。”

波特大笑：“就我刚刚了解到的而言，你肯定有什么让人印象深刻的东西要展示。”他试图抛个媚眼，但那效果被红通通的脸颊毁掉了。

德拉科忍俊不禁。

“其实你展示给我一个人看就好。”波特最终决定。

“可以安排一下，我知道一个特别棒的地方。”德拉科咧嘴笑了。

但紧接着他想起了自己来禁林的原因，连忙回头去看那片两耳草地，但他的皮袋子已经消失不见了。那些植物趴伏在地上，安安静静，一动不动。

“看来你得帮我完成义务劳动了。严格来讲这都是你的错，而且那片该死的草地刚刚吃了我大半夜的努力。”

波特嘲讽地叹了一口气：“你刚刚还说什么都愿意为我做，这代价是不是太高了点？”

波特的下唇因为憋笑而颤抖着，德拉科倾身吻他，低声道：“相信我，波特，我的一切可是值钱多了。”

其实他以前从未这样想过，但现在不一样了，特别是波特正在凝视着他，仿佛无声说着他愿意付出这份代价一样。

“看来我最好现在就拯救你的袋子。”波特说，然后不知道做了什么，草地果然把皮袋吐了出来。他向来擅长这方面，德拉科每次看到都想吻他。他真可悲。

但紧接着波特被草地袭击，险些被吞了进去，德拉科只好冲过去救他。波特也很可悲。

于是德拉科想，可能这就是一个马尔福和一个波特的故事吧。

*

这晚他们在壁龛过夜。德拉科变出一张床，而波特变出了一床毯子。毯子很快就消失了，床也在不停弹来弹去，但没人在意。

波特枕着手肘侧躺着，指尖缠绕着德拉科的头发，轻轻扯了扯。

“你知道吗，”他微笑起来，含着几分高潮后餍足的余韵，“我也很喜欢你的头发。”

德拉科颇为自得地哼了一声。他现在心情明媚得不正常。

不久之前，波特的手抚摸着他的身体，一路向下，直到陷进他的臀缝中。那几根手指探进德拉科的身体里，令人惊讶地充满技巧，只带来些轻微的不适。那感觉很奇怪，露骨而又私密，灼烧感让德拉科有些疼痛。他现在仍能感受到波特手指残留的触感，身体那一部分的存在感突然格外强烈，让他时不时地想要扭动身体。

“很正常，破特，”他说，“人们都喜欢我的头发。马尔福家的金发世代为人们所赞叹，吟游诗人为我们写歌。再看看这个，”他伸手攥了一把波特的头发，“看起来像是家养小精灵用来擦地的东西。喜欢上它绝对是疯狂的先兆。”

“或许我应该去理个发。虽然以前从来没管用过，不过现在谁知道呢？”

德拉科攥着波特头发的手指收紧了：“你敢，破特，理一个试试。”

“放松，我不会的。”波特抚上德拉科光裸的后颈，“深呼吸。”

“反正光头不适合你。”德拉科松开了手。

床又弹了起来。

“梅林，”波特叹了口气，“为什么你变出来的所有东西都这么难对付？”

“因为你懒，只能我动手。”

波特的手一路向下，握住了德拉科。那个部位现在还趴伏着，但很快就不会了。

“我懒吗？这半天可一直是我在动。”

尽管抱怨着，波特的唇还是缓缓向下移动，停留在德拉科的小腹上，手轻柔地上下套弄着。这个距离让人警惕，他的脸离那里太近了。

德拉科瞟了一眼波特正在活动的手指，说：“如果你再让它站起来，我就要操你了。”

波特眼睛一眨不眨的凝视着他，德拉科感到血一股脑涌上来，连胸膛都红了。他不得不转开眼，补充道：“如果你想的话。”

波特的手指富有技巧性的收紧了，他低下头，火热的呼吸喷洒在上面，让德拉科因兴奋而颤栗。

“你在把我和你的影子朋友作比较吗？”波特的嗓音低沉而沙哑，德拉科的心脏几乎要蹦出胸口了，下身抽动了一下。

“当然，”德拉科喘息道，“还有过去数不清的给我做过口活的人。”

“数不清的？”波特的唇舌灵活而柔软，嘲笑般轻轻舔了一下。

德拉科绷紧了身子，一声呻吟逸出他的嘴角。在这种时候撒谎简直是天方夜谭。

“你没法数清零吧。”

波特的唇包裹住顶端，轻轻吸吮一下，然后又松开：“还有你的影子朋友呢？它口活一级棒不是吗，我怎么能跟它比？”

“你是最棒的。”德拉科无意识地说。

波特大笑，用一个深喉证明了德拉科的正确性。德拉科本以为自己不可能硬得这么快。

这之后波特躺下来，履行了他的承诺。德拉科再一次把他的脸埋进了那头黑发中。

事后，他们湿漉漉黏糊糊地拥抱着，德拉科还埋在波特的身体里没有出来。他决定要这么做一辈子，否则他会悔恨终生的，最后只能把鼻子贴在黑色皮质抹布上聊以自慰、了此余生。

他已经离不开波特了。

*

“你告诉他们了吗？”德拉科压低了嗓音问道。

他们正坐在图书馆里。有时候他们会来这儿学习，因为壁龛已经有了更好的用途。

“呃。”波特说。

德拉科瞥了一眼格兰杰和韦斯莱。他俩坐在不远处，也在低着头学习，但很多时候他们只是坐在那儿窃窃私语，用奇怪的眼神一遍遍打量德拉科。波特告诉他们德拉科现在是他的学习搭档，因为太内疚了所以打算用辅导他魔药学来赎罪。

波特的朋友们还在相信与不相信之间挣扎，德拉科有次听见他们讨论这到底是不是金发白鼬的另一个阴谋。

“我还是觉得现在时机不对。”波特也压低了声音说，“一旦说了，他们就会从早到晚拽着我和我谈这些，我想想就有点害怕。”

德拉科摇摇头，现在已经是时候了。

“格兰杰！”他扬声道，故意不去看波特的脸。旁边有人冲他“嘘”，而格兰杰和韦斯莱抬起头看向他。

“我就是想告诉你们，”德拉科说，“我和波特在谈恋爱，正打算毕业以后搬到一起住。还有，我再重复一遍，我们都是同性恋。”

韦斯莱眨眨眼，格兰杰说：“呃，好的。”然后他们低下头继续学习。

“看到了没？其实只要两秒钟。”德拉科窃笑，波特震惊地瞪着他，下巴都要掉下来了。

德拉科当然没法责备他，因为他们其实没讨论过谈恋爱或者毕业以后一起生活的事。他低下头看着书本，感到脸颊滚烫。

一分钟以后韦斯莱悄声说：“哈利？他是在开玩笑对吧？”

波特大笑起来：“我从来都分不清他什么时候在开玩笑。”但这次他格外开心，甚至拉过德拉科给了他一个响亮的吻。

旁边好像有人倒抽了口气，但德拉科什么都没听见。


End file.
